


To Survive the Night

by Chironex



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chironex/pseuds/Chironex
Summary: Boruto and his captain, Konohamaru, need to share some body heat if they want to survive the cold night.
Relationships: Sarutobi Konohamaru & Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	To Survive the Night

**Author's Note:**

> (Just to be clear, this isn't a sexual fic or anything, just pure fluff. Boruto has a crush, but nothing more than that.)

* * *

Boruto sighs in boredoom with his hands on the back of his head. The path through the forest is calm, with only the sound of slow footsteps and small birds all the way in. The air is getting chilly, but would still good enough to be playing with his friends, or by himself, or doing anything else besides being here. His captain on his side, Konohamaru, was focused on the mission and kept a straight face for a long time... But by now, even him seemed a bit disinterested.

Their team was given the mission of bodyguarding a rich lord, from a land to the northern border of the Fire Nation. Originally, it was suposed for the team 7 alone, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki, to be on this mission. Whoever, the latter two were busy with their own personal affairs, and Konohamaru personally volunteered to help. Their captain took great pride on his team, and always made sure that any mission, no matter how small, would be completed swiftly and with excellence... Though, by now, he was reconsidering his decision to come along. Boruto himself have had his fair share of missions protecting pompous lords from distant lands, but at least _some action_ would appear in most cases.

The lord, on the main road, had his own bodyguards on his side, which all seemed capable enough. Boruto and his captain followed them silently at a distance, by the woods, in case the danger required more than ordinary manpower. To hire ninjas on top of his own security, Boruto concluded this lord was richer and more showy than usual. But the main reason for that was the path the lord chose: a faster and straightfoward road, but with no cities or hotels at all. The lord needed to get to his destination as soon as possible, which meant they'd have to set up camp at the forest itself.

As the sun reached the horizon, Boruto felt on his skin the chilly air becoming colder. He was told to bring warm clothes - which he did - but he didn't actually had enough to face a weather colder than that. He was a ninja, after all! ...but leaving the confort of his warm home to spend the night in a freezing forest did seemed horrible.

The more the sky darkened, the more Boruto's fears became true. It was almost snowing by now, a thing he didn't even though was possible at this time of the year. The cold reached deep into his bare hands, and he cursed himself for not bringing gloves. He checked on Konohamaru to see how he was handling the weather, but noticed that his captain also didn't had much to cover himself. Despite this, he didn't seemed bothered at all: on the contrary, his blue eyes were observant at both the road and their own path, making sure everyting was at place.

Boruto didn't had a reason to admit it, but... Konohamaru was, in fact, pretty damn cool. Even after Boruto himself drifted his mind away and spend most of the time daydreaming with no worries, Konohamaru had the discipline and determination to stay focused on the mission. Boruto looked up to him, and was secretly happy to have him as his captain and nii-chan.

As Boruto stares in admiration, Konohamaru notices the attention and gives him a look.

\- "Pretty calm, right?" Konohamaru tries to confort his student for this tedious situation.

Boruto, caught off guard, blushes and looks away.

\- "It's fine... I don't mind at all." He can feel the hotness on his face contrasting to the cold air.

Once he makes sure his captain isn't looking anymore, he returns to his admiration awe. The warmth on his cheeks help him fight off a bit of the cold weather.

* * *

The moon is high in the sky, and they had set up camp at a crossroad. Being on this mission secretly meant they had to stay hidden on the dark by the trees, far away from the bonfire of the camp…

Boruto thanked the gods for the lord’s bodyguards: they were going to do the night shifts, as they were used to the cold weather. That meant his only worry right now was to survive the night without freezing to death.

Boruto knew his sleeping bag didn’t had a good thermal insulation, and looked at it distressed. As small snowflakes fell over it, a suddenly painful, sharp cold wind cut through his body. Boruto quivered immediately, but felt a big hand on his shoulder pulling him close.

\- “Boruto, you didn’t brought enough for this weather, did you?” Konohamaru was worried for him.

\- “Well… no… but I didn’t thought it was going to be so cold!” He didn’t liked showing his weak side, but he hardly cared anymore if it meant his captain had a solution.

Konohamaru sighed

\- “Well, I didn’t expect this either, to be honest…”

Boruto looked at his captain pondering for a moment. Konohamaru started to open the zipper from his vest, making Boruto blush at the thought of his captain giving it to him, like a girl receiving a jacket from her boyfriend.

\- “It will be best if we sleep together, to make use of the body heat.” Konohamaru explained.

Boruto reddened even further. He remembered the lessons from the academy and this technique for preserving heat. But he never expected to actually use it, let alone with his captain.

Konohamaru fully removed all of his topside clothing, exposing his bare torso to the wind. Boruto looked in awe at his captain, the moonlight being more than enough to have a good look: he was tall, big and muscular. Boruto knew Konohamaru was quite handsome, but he never really thought about it until now.

\- “What are you waiting for? I’m freezing here!”

Boruto didn’t wanted to look embarrassed like a child, so he decided to remove his vest and shirt in one go. It was, in fact, freezing. Konohamaru had already entered his sleeping bag and held it open for him student to enter.

The bag was just big enough for both of them, as Boruto was quite small. Maybe it was a bit tight now that Konohamaru had closed it completely; but that only brought their bodies closer together.

Boruto was embarrassed to death in this situation. Konohamaru was trying to find a comfortable position while also rubbing their bodies together. Boruto could feel the friction of their chests and the arms of his captain enveloping him, pulling him close for warmth.

\- “You’re very hot, Boruto. Are you okay?”

Boruto thanked the stars for being in total darkness right now.

\- “Yeah, I’m fine…”

\- “Well then, I won’t complain.” Konohamaru chuckled and hugged him even tighter, like a heated body pillow.

Boruto felt like melting by now. He and Konohamaru knew each other for a long time, but he never allowed himself to think of his captain as something else.

Since Konohamaru himself was hugging him as he pleased, Boruto thought it would be okay to hug him back. His hands felt the warm skin of his captain, big and almighty. He had close to no body fat, and his muscles were solid and well defined. Boruto layed his head right next to his captain’s chest, pumped and even warmer than the rest of his body. The cold wind had no place in here, and both of them were satisfied with that.

With time, they both were comfortable enough to sleep, but Boruto felt like he wanted to say something:

\- “Nee, nii-chan…” Boruto called with a timid voice.

\- “Yes, Boruto?”

\- “I know I don’t really mention it, but…”

Boruto thought this was a good bonding moment, so it would be better to say it now than never.

\- “You’re pretty amazing, ya know?”

He heard Konohamaru giggling like a child, making him blush yet again.

\- “Thanks, Boruto.” His captain brought his big hand to the yellow messy hair, stroking it gently. “You’re a pretty amazing student.”

Boruto smiled in the dark, pressing his face to the warm chest. He could feel his captain’s strong heartbeats, as the hand on his head kept fondling his soft hair.

The warmth was comfortable, but being close to each other was a bliss. As they drifted off to sleep, they both concluded:

_“Maybe coming to this mission wasn’t so bad after all…”_

* * *


End file.
